In recent years, HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has come into widespread use as a digital interface connecting CE (Consumer Electronics) devices, and is a de facto industry standard. For example, NPL 1 describes the HDMI standard. With this HDMI standard, the signals of video, audio, and control, are transmitted using 3 data differential line pairs (TMDS Channel 0/1/2).